Badgers Are Loyal and Love is Sweet
by Saoirse Roisin Dubh
Summary: What if Harry never believed his Aunt and Uncle? What if he met Hermione first? What if they were in HUFFLEPUFF! A story developed by my writing block about a soulbond and Hogwart's reaction. HHr, no Quirrellmort. Mean!Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not a normal eleven year old boy. Doing chores since he could walk and talk left him lean and average height (thanks mostly to his magic) and his sneaked meals from the Dursleys gave him the sturdy, lean body he had. Harry knew of his magic and knew it made him special and powerful, not a freak. He obeyed his Uncle and Aunt and endured their hideous behavior, but never did he once believe their propaganda.

Harry Potter was excited. Today was the day he went to Hogwarts. After receiving a rather nasty smack on the head from his Uncle, he stumbled into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and was surprised to find the Hogwarts Express. His things appeared beside him and after loading them on to the train, he set about looking for a compartment, missing the bunch of red heads currently running into the platform.

He found a brunette girl in a compartment, crying as she read a book. Their eyes met and Harry felt a tug towards her instinctually. He entered the compartment and without thinking scooped the girl into his arms. He hushed her and comforted her until she was looking up at him curiously. He blushed and moved to put her down, but she threw her arms around his neck. He sat down with the small girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just saw you crying and felt like I need to comfort you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The brunette girl blushed.

"It's quite alright Harry. I'm sorry about clinging to you but I feel like I need to be near you. I'm Hermione Granger." Harry nodded and Hermione disentangled herself from him. She pulled the shades on the compartment and sat cross legged across from the raven-haired boy.

"Where are you from? What do you do for fun? Do you like books? What are you excited about for Hogwarts? I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Hermione blushed and quickly shut her mouth. Harry laughed.

"I'm from Surrey, Little Winging to be exact. I don't really do much for fun, my uncle and aunt set me all the chores and my cousin bullies everyone who even says my name, so I do chores for fun, I guess. I love books. I read books that eleven years olds shouldn't be able to comprehend, like Frankenstein, but I had to dumb down my grades 'til now since I got beat up if I out preformed my cousin. For Hogwarts, I'm excited about learning about Potions and Transfiguration the most, but I'm nervous about the sorting. Everyone seems to hate Slytherin, but personally, I think ambition and cunning are important. What about you?" Hermione started to tear up when Harry mentioned his poor treatment, and without speaking pulled up the sleeve of his gray long sleeve shirt. Scars littered his pale skin, and a few fading bruises could be seen. Hermione looked up at him, aghast. He gave her a sad smile, confirming her suspicions. Hermione fought the urge to fling herself at him and swear to protect him.

The small bushy haired girl moved closer to her new friend and held his hand gently, holding his gaze fiercely. "Harry, I promise you that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. It's not right you were treated that way, and I have this weird urge to protect you like a mother lion." Harry shot her a lopsided smile and she started answering his questions. "I'm from Leavesden, Hertfordshire. I read for fun. I was much smarted than the kids in my school and people bullied me for it. That's why I was crying earlier. One of my classmates saw me in the station and when my parents were out of earshot yelled that she hoped I was being kicked out of England and orphaned by my parents. Books are my favourite things, really. My favourite is poetry, actually. For Hogwarts, I'm most excited about Charms and Transfiguration. I agree with your assessment of Slytherin. It seems like a good house, if you fit in it. Did you know Merlin was in Slytherin?" Harry shook his head and the next half hour was filled by the two exchanging facts about the wizarding world. Hermione started to nod off and asked if she could curl up in Harry's arms. He nodded and within seconds, the small girl was asleep.

After another ten minutes, the compartment door slid open. A boy with platinum blonde hair and flanked by two gorilla-like boys stepped in. He spotted Harry and noticed his scar, then saw the small girl curled in his lap.

"You're the famous Harry Potter, then?" he nodded, shifting Hermione so he could stand up. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. I believe we met in Madam Malkin's?" Harry nodded again. "We will be at Hogwarts soon, I suggest you two change. Who is she, by the way?" Harry felt uncomfortable with Malfoy's hateful gaze at his friend, and stepped into his line of sight.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. You mentioned in Madam Malkin's you think Slytherin is best? I believe it is a good house for you. My friend and I hope to join you." The boy looked taken aback and then frowned.

"I don't know the name Granger. Must be a mudblood. Dump the broad and come hang out with us?" The question was more of a command and either way angered Harry. The glass started to rattle slightly and Harry growled a little.

"Call her a mudblood again ever, and you won't live to see Christmas." Draco recoiled quickly and left. Harry turned after a calming breath to see Hermione looking at him curiously. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms without asking. After a few minutes he spoke. "Sorry about that 'Mione. I don't know what came over me." Hermione smiled. She got up to go change and before she left held out her pinky.

"Promise we'll watch each other's backs and stay friends, no matter what?" Harry took her out stretched pinky and shook twice. As she disappeared, she heard him say two words that made her heart skip.

"Best Friends."

_A/N: Hi there everyone! This a newer story of mine, and it's my story I write when I have writer's block. I have a few others which I have not posted, including a Light!Tom, HHr, Ravenclaw!Hermione, and others. If anyone is interested, I'll PM you a section of that story. Anywho, everything here which you recognize as Harry Potter isn't mine! I'm just playing with the characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks for reading! ~Dark Rose of Liberty~_


	2. Chapter 2

The duo's arrival at Hogwarts garnered mixed reactions. Many were curious and happy to see the famous Boy-Who-Lived, regardless of his companion, while others were jealous or even hateful of the duo, who hadn't stopped holding hands since they got off the train. After the short boat ride, they all trekked up to the castle, and soon were ushered into the sorting ceremony. After a few names, Hermione was called by the strict Scottish woman known as Professor McGonagall.

The sorting hat gasped before muttering to Hermione. Her eyes grew wide with shock and Harry was surprised to feel excitement bubbling up within his chest, matching Hermione's excited expression as she nodded twice. The sorting hat opened its mouth and its next words were not forgotten until long after Hermione Granger left the halls of the castle.

"Hogwarts welcomes the last descendant of our great founder, the Lady Helga Hufflepuff! Hufflepuff shall be her home!" She smirked a little and winked to Harry before running down to the wildly cheering table. After several more names, the professor paled considerably before whispering the next name.

"Harry Potter" The hall went silent. Harry strode up to the stool and hat with a grace few possessed. The hat gasped yet again, and muttered to Harry who kept a stoic countenance as the hat created an uproar once again.

"Hogwarts welcomes the last descendant of Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw!" The hat went quiet and after a few minutes of intense debate, it bellowed the least likely house of all.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table exploded as Ravenclaw and Gryffindor broke out in disappointed groans. Harry glided down from the stool and took his place at the table next to Hermione, who immediately grabbed his hand. The other Hufflepuffs gave a few raised eye brows, but decided to talk to the two after dinner in the safety of the Badger's Den, their name for the common room. After the feast, an old man with a long silvery beard and half-moon spectacles stood.

"Now, that we are all fed and watered, a few start of term notices. Mr. Filch would ask me to remind you to review the list of banned items which is posted on his office door. Magic is forbidden in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is, strictly, forbidden" He glared at a pair of red heads at Gryffindor table., " Also, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone-" the headmaster hesitated before continuing, "as it is under renovation. Now, off to bed. You are exceedingly lucky that September 1st is a Friday this year. Use this weekend to familiarize yourself with the castle." Recognizing the dismissal, the Hufflepuff prefects asked the students to get into groups by year. They upper years left and the prefects turned to the first years. The prefects, a boy named Cedric Diggory and a girl named Lisa Nicole, smiled at them brightly.

"Hello cubs, welcome to Hufflepuff. I'm Cedric Diggory and this is Lisa Nicole. After we get to the common room we'll talk more. Hufflepuff's common room is right here on the ground floor, so it'll be a short walk." They all followed the prefects out of the hall. One of the other first year girls turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Hannah Abbot" They each nodded and introduced themselves. "I'm sorry to be rude but why do you two always hold hands? I've scarcely seen you two not touching." The other first years turned to the duo and the prefects, hearing the topic, slowed a little to be able to hear.

"Don't know, really. She's my best friend, and it seemed right. Is that wrong?" Hannah shook her head and smiled a little.

"No, sorry if it sounded that way. I've just never seen it before. Did you grow up together?" Hermione answered this time.

"No, we met on the train and just...connected." At this, Hannah stopped prying and Lisa shot Cedric a worried look. Cedric was deep in thought for a minute before mouthing "We'll-talk-to-Sprout" and picking up his pace again. They arrived in an alcove with a picture of a bowl a fruit before turning immediately left. There was a stack of barrels at the end of the hallway. Cedric turned around, smiling.

"Right, you lot, listen up. This is our entrance. You have to tap out 'Hel-ga Huff-le-puff' on the right barrel or else you're soaked in vinegar. Watch carefully." Cedric turned around and tapped the barrel in the third row, forth barrel: the dead center of the stack. The barrels disappeared to show a doorway to a cozy enlarged sitting room. Standing there, waiting for them, was their head of house, Professor Sprout. She smiled warmly at them, and hugged her two prefects before having the first years settle into the pillows arranged in a circle. Cedric whispered something to her, and she frowned momentarily before nodding and telling him to get some rest. The plump professor conjured a squashy armchair before addressing her charges.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff everyone. This is the house of loyalty, friendship, and hard work. If you have issues with each other, please keep them in the common room. Hufflepuffs get picked on quite a lot, so we have to stick together. Now, first of, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. You took have founder blood in you, but in my eyes you are the same as everyone else. Just because your umpteenth-great grandmothers had a say in how this castle was built will not get you out of your essays." Everyone giggled a bit and Professor Sprout smiled. "Now then, over there in that book shelf is an empty row. If you tap out "Huff-le-puff" on it, it will open into the study area. Everyone uses it and you are welcome to ask the older students for help. If you tap out "Hel-ga", it will open into my office. If it doesn't open, it means I am out. I think that about covers it. Girls on the upper left, boys on the upper right. Good night then. Harry, Hermione, I need to speak with you."

The other first years left and Harry and Hermione scooted closer to their professor. Professor Sprout smiled at the two before taking on a semi-serious expression.

"Now then, Cedric tells me he overheard you two saying you've never met before today, yet you feel 'connected'. Is this correct?" They both nodded. Professor Sprout thought for a minute. "If it is alright with you two, I'd like you to come into my office for a moment. Don't worry, you've don't nothing wrong. I just think I know why you've connected." The two thoroughly confused first years followed the professor into her office. She stuck her head in the fireplace, apparently talking to someone on the other end. Soon, a tall, dark-haired man with a crooked nose stepped into the office.

"Pomona, you called?"

"Oh, Severus, yes. Have you brought the potion?" The man nodded and gave two vials to the portly woman, leering at Harry.

"So this is famous Harry Potter." Harry's brow furrowed.

"Sir, I'm still not really sure why I'm famous. Up until about two or three days ago when I met Hagrid, I didn't even know magic was real. Well, I did but I was beaten for saying so. I was told my parents died in a car crash." The man named Severus raised an eyebrow while Professor Sprout gasped. As proof, Harry shrugged off his robe to reveal the many fading and new bruises and scars that littered his arms and neck. Beside him, Hermione started tearing up and the room started to shake slightly as she started crying. Harry saw this and scooped her into his arms, calming her until the room stopped shaking. Professor Sprout and Severus, probably a professor too, Harry thought, each raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. The two pre-teens looked up at the adults in the room.

Severus gave each child a vial and instructed them to drink. They did and after pulling a face at the taste, were instructed to stand shoulder to shoulder. As they did so, they began to faintly glow a soft white light. The light grew more intense, occasionally becoming faintly blue, gold, or silver, before fading to white, then to nothingness. Professor Sprout and Severus both looked completely stunned.

"Professor Sprout, what just happened?" Their head of house blinked before gesturing to the man.

"This is Severus Snape, he is your potions professor. I had him bring me a potion known simply as the bond potion. When two people are given doses from the same batch, they emit a light, telling people around them how they are related." Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before turning to Professor Snape, who had just cleared his throat.

"The light changes based on how close the two people are. Black means they have never met. Grays means they are acquainted. White means they know each other well. Red is blood relation. Blue is lover. Gold is soul mate, and Silver is magical mate. There are other colors as well, but they are not of principle here." Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open as their brains started working into overtime.

"'Mione that's why I felt like I needed to comfort you on the train"

"And why our magic reacted when we felt upset"

"But why was the light white if we met today?"

"Side effect of being soul mates? It would explain why you knew I hated sweets when I never told you"

"It would also explain our connection" Harry and Hermione fell silent and just looked at each other. After half a minute, Hermione smiled and slipped her hand into Harry's.

"Does that mean you're my girlfriend then?" Harry asked with a lopsided grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Duh." The two finally looked back at the adults. Both looked perplexed. Professor Sprout recovered first.

"How are you two so calm about this? Being soul mates means you are destined to be together. Magical mates means you must be together or your magic- and therefore you- will suffer. You will never be able to love anyone else. You two are okay with this?" Harry looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, we're okay with this. I knew the moment I saw her she'd be my best friend and that I loved her. It just feels right being with her. But… will this create a problem for us in the future?" The professors exchanged a look and after a muttered conversation turned to the pre-teens.

_A/N: Yay, my first real cliff hanger! It's not a very good one, I know. These were the only two chapters I had written for this story, so it'll be a while til I update again. Thanks for All recognizable J.K. Rowling stuff belongs to her. Not me. Thanks again! Please review!~Dark Rose of Liberty~_


	3. Chapter 3

"No, it shouldn't create any problems in the future, except for the occasional girl trying to slip either of you a potion to make Harry love them or make Hermione hate Harry. That won't be for a few years yet." Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at Professor Sprout before adding to her statement.

"However, as that is still a possibility, I suggest you each giving Professor Sprout an object you always have on you- Miss Granger, your bracelet there, and Mr. Potter, your wristband." Harry handed over a wristband which was adorned with a stag, big dog, and a werewolf to Professor Sprout, who started muttering charms. She handed it back to him and took Hermione's charm bracelet with small yellow flowers on it. She muttered the same spells and both children slipped their items back on.

"Now, wear those at all times. If your meal, snack, or drink is tainted it will grow warm and pulse. If that happens, grab whatever it is that made the charm activate and go directly to Professor Snape. As the resident potions master, he will identify it for us." Professor Snape nodded before flooing away. "Right then you two, off to bed with you. I will explain to you the bond and what it entails more fully at some point this week. Sleep well." Both teens smiled at their Head of House and walked to their respective dorms before falling into bed, asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven floors above them, Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore paced his office. He settled himself into his high backed chair and started talking to himself.

"Harry Potter, a Hufflepuff? Is that even possible? An entire line of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw from the beginning of the family, and the boy is a Hufflepuff? The hat said so himself that he was a direct descendant. It must have been something to do with that muggleborn Granger girl… They seemed to be close. Maybe Petunia was not as hard on her son as I wished her to be… Nothing that can't be fixed, if that's the case. A simple compulsion charm here or there and Harry's under my thumb again… yes that is an excellent plan… Now, how to create discord between him and there rest of the school…" The old headmaster fell silent, too deep in his plotting to realize that the portrait of Phineas Nigelus was eyeing him with disgust and walked out of his frame.

Unfortunately for Phineas, he was not there to see Severus Snape walk into the headmaster's office. Snape walked directly up to the headmaster and without so much as a blink of an eye pulled up his left sleeve. There on the alabaster skin of the potions professor was the sign of Voldemort, the Dark Mark. It was not black as ink as it was supposed to be, more of a smoky gray that was steadily darkening. Dumbledore looked at the mark and sighed wearily.

"Severus did you not say you planted the idea in Quirrell's mind to go to Albania, where we believed Voldemort to be?" The dark haired man nodded once before turning on his heel and leaving.

"I will sent Quinurus up to you, headmaster." Snape said over his shoulder as his glided down the steps. The older man sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. As the eccentric defense against the dark arts professor climbed the stairs, Dumbledore plastered on his 'grandfatherly look'. The tall, willowy man with a slight twitch in his right eye known as Quinurus Quirrell came through the open door and sat in front of the headmaster.

"Ah, Quinurus, I trust you are feeling well?" The man nodded, a slightly suspicious look on his face. Dumbledore pressed on. "I heard you had left the country this summer, where too my lad?"

"Albania, Headmaster. It was quite interesting, to be sure. I plan to go back. There was a forest or two considered 'dark' I did not get to explore" Dumbledore nodded and after a few more mundane questions, sent Quirrell away.

"Not possessed by Voldemort, definitely. Must not have explored the right forests… how to test Mr. Potter and make him more Gryffindor…"

_A/N: Hi guys sorry! I've lost my inspiration for this story. I will try to continue writing it. I do not own Harry Potter._


End file.
